


The M in Minori Stands for Masobitch

by mutableMimic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Asexual Character, Blackmail, Choking, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fangan Ronpa: Festival Danganronpa - Drop Dead Despair - Freeform, First Time, Gay Male Character, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Masochism, Naked Male Clothed Female, Orientation Play, Rape, Rough Sex, Ryona, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Violence, Slurs, Unhappy Ending, Vaginal Sex, Victim Blaming, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutableMimic/pseuds/mutableMimic
Summary: She doesn't want to ruin her relationship with one of her best friends, especially not like this, but... He's the only one she can think of who'll give her what she needs, no matter the cost.
Relationships: Hinode Judai/Narumi Minori (Festival Danganronpa)
Kudos: 30





	The M in Minori Stands for Masobitch

Minori is having a pretty normal one, all things considered. Except, of course, in every way she isn't. She's known for a long time that she's asexual, _and_ she's the kind of asexual that just doesn't feel desire. It's never been an issue for her. She's never been worried about it before. But today she hasn't woken up with a _desire,_ she's woken up with a _need_. A heat between her thighs that just won't go away, no matter how much desperate pawing at herself she does.

It's all Setsuna's fault. She was the one who spent time with the so-called Ultimate Hypnotherapist, and she ended up like this. In heat, like some kind of animal. They told her as much, once she had come out of trance. Smug and cocky, they had told her in no uncertain terms that she was a nymphomaniac now. Or at least, _their_ idea of a nymphomaniac Minori. She laughed in their face, even though she could already feel the burning ache in her womb. The ache _they_ planted in her, no matter how sex-repulsed she still was. Something she definitely couldn't take care of herself, they'd said, heavy with the implication that she should just jump their bones and get it over with.

She refused to give them the satisfaction. Now, the next morning, she's sweating and panting and fingering herself for the first time ever, but she can't find relief. Of course not. She already knows the solution. She needs to have sex with someone, and it has to be as rough as possible. Setsuna hadn't needed to tell her that. She worked it out all on her own. The thought makes her want to vomit, but it's the only way. She knows it like she knows her name.

The trouble is, everyone who knows her knows exactly how much she hates the idea of being touched in that way. They'd never help her out, even if she begged for it, and even if she did, they'd be too gentle, and nothing would change. It has to be someone who would hate the idea, someone already rambunctious enough on their own. Judai. He's a perfect match, and she knows exactly how to lure him in. It'll be the end of their friendship for sure, but that's a small price to pay for making this stop.

Down the hall she walks, stopping in front of his dorm. She takes a few deep breaths to steady herself and then knocks, trying to sound as confident as possible. He answers, bleary-eyed and teeth bared. Then he sees who it is. "Minori? Hell d'you want this early?"

"I need your help with something... Can we discuss it in private? This really isn't the kind of thing to talk about in the hall, you know?" Minori folds her hands in front of her, biting her lip. It takes all the willpower she has not to roll her hips at him. She hates this feeling so much, but if anyone will be able to be rough with her, it's him. "I know it's early, I just... Please, Judai?"

He grunts and moves aside to let her in. He looks a little different, more gentle in his pajamas (that is to say, shirtless, in pajama pants), without all his necklaces. "Whaddaya need that couldn't wait until fuckin'...lunch or somethin'?"

Minori looks him dead in the eye. No taking the coward's way out now. "I need you to have sex with me."

"Yeah, real funny. Great waste of my time, shit..." Judai sits on his bed, scowling up at her.

She clears her throat. "I'm...serious, Judai. I need this."

"Even if you were serious, Minori, ya know I'm gay. So fuck off with yer shitty hidden camera bullshit and I'll pretend it didn't happen. For _your_ sake."

"Look, I don't want this! But I need it, and I need it to be you, so just..." She reaches for his pants and he knocks her hand away. "Judai...!"

"Minori, fuck off! I don't give a shit what you're tryin' to pull, but leave me the hell out of it. Door's over there, let yourself out," he snarls.

"What about Kokia?" she asks coolly.

Judai freezes. "The hell'd ya say to me?"

Minori gulps. It's blackmail, plain and simple, but she'd already made up her mind. "Kokia. Ishihara, right? Your sister." Her gaze holds firm. "You haven't seen or heard from her in a few years, right? Did you know she's a fan of mine?"

"What the fuck're you sayin'?" Judai clenches his fists. He knows. She can see he knows.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know about her. _If_ you have sex with me. That's all you have to do, be as rough with me as you want, I don't care. And then I'll tell you how to get in touch with your little sister."

"Go to hell," he spits at her, slowly rising to his feet so he can loom over her. "I was willin' to put up with your shitty joke. 'Haha, Judai's gay' or whatever. Dealt with that shit before. But you're gonna bring my fuckin' sister into it?"

Minori can't meet his eyes any longer. Her gaze is stuck on the outline of his bulge in those pants. "Like I said, I don't... I don't _want_ this, Judai..."

He grabs her jaw tightly and tilts her head up. "Yeah? Sure as hell seems like you're gettin' your looks in."

She hates it. She hates the way this makes her feel, even something as little as forcing her to look up at him. She hates the jolt it sends directly to her clit. Her face is flushed now, she can feel it. "I don't care what you think... About this, about me, I don't _care_. It doesn't matter. Just do me this favor and I'll give you her address. Her phone number. Whatever you want."

Judai lets go in disgust, letting out a growl. "Tell me why I shouldn't just beat it outta ya."

"Because that's not what I _need_ , idiot. If you don't... Ugh, if you don't _fuck_ me, I'm not telling you anything."

"Get the fuck out. Don't ever fuckin' look at me again, bitch." He jabs violently at the door with his finger. "We ain't friends anymore."

"Fine, I get it." Minori puts her hands up and takes a few steps away. She feels so sick, but the pit in her stomach doesn't mean anything compared to the other burning emptiness she feels. "You don't care about your little sister. That's a tough break, Judai."

"You goddamn _cunt_!" Judai grabs her arm and pushes her toward the bed. "You wanna get fucked that bad, huh? You're gonna get everything you fuckin' deserve..." He reaches up her skirt and all but tears off her panties, and she gasps. "Yeah? Ya like that, you fuckin' bitch?" Minori doesn't try to fight him off in the slightest. Rather the opposite, she spreads her legs and looks up at him hungrily. He resists the urge to punch her in her goddamn mouth and decides to let another part of him do the talking. He grips the waistband of his pants and pulls them down.

Minori's eyes are immediately drawn to his cock, and no wonder. Even soft, it seems big enough to have its own gravitational pull. She knows it's the hypnosis that's drawing her eye, but she can't stop herself. "What the heck is _that_? There's no way that's real..."

"You're gonna find out what's real, you dumb bitch, since you want it so bad..." Judai strokes his length slowly, looking away from Minori. Her eyes, however, are glued to his cock as it fills with blood. It goes from impressive while soft to utterly intimidating and angry-looking and _the size of her forearm_. It makes her stomach churn, and she's thankful she skipped breakfast and came right here. "You done droolin' over it? Fuckin' turn over, so I don't have to look at ya."

Minori does no such thing. She just lays there, staring at his cock, knowing it'll mess her up. "Just...get to it already..." she whines.

"Don't make me say it again," he warns. When she keeps staring, though, his rage boils over. He raises a hand, shaking with fury, and backhands her across the face. Her glasses go skittering across the floor, and she can already feel the bruise forming. She looks up at him through one blurry eye, keeping the other closed.

"O-okay," she replies nervously, unable to hide the pure lust in her voice. It took everything she had not to moan when he hit her. Slowly, carefully, she rolls over and looks over her shoulder at him. "Could you... Mm, could you hit me more?"

"Quit runnin' your goddamn mouth, already! Bad enough I'm doin' this..."

"Just... Pretend I'm Haruhiko or something! He has a pussy too, doesn't he!?" That's a bad thing to say, especially now. Judai doesn't even respond, other than to guide his cock into her. The feeling makes her retch. She pushes back slowly, delighting in the pain she feels being split open by him. But he stops her. Not with his hands on her hips, but around her throat.

"Told ya to shut the fuck up. Keep Haru's name out of your filthy fuckin' mouth." His voice is low, almost a growl. Threatening. _Deadly._ And all it does is make her want it more. She tries to rasp out a reply, or maybe just a moan, but Judai's firm grip on her windpipe makes it nothing but choked sound. Now certain of his grip, he doesn't waste time anymore. He doesn't ease into her. He slams as much of his dick as he can fit into her in a single thrust. Minori's scream is cut off as he stretches her open. It hurts, but the hurt just spurs her on. Even the threat of blacking out makes things more exciting for her, though she reaches up to try and pry Judai's hands off her throat. It's futile, but she tries anyway.

It doesn't take long before her oxygen-deprived brain is fed again. She hacks and chokes and gasps for air when Judai lets go to put his hands on her thin hips and start actually fucking her. Over and over, he pushes as deep as possible, bludgeoning her cervix with his enormous prick. She could swear she feels him pushing inside, directly into her womb. He isn't, but the repeated abuse of her passage is agonizing. "Ju...dai...!" she croaks out, turning her head to look at him again. She learned the lesson not to speak, but that in itself is unfortunate. She knows now that if she speaks more, he'll keep hurting her.

She knows now that she loves being hurt, even if she despises the rotten, disgusting act that is sex.

Minori is swiftly ~~rewarded~~ punished for her disobedience. Judai punches her in the back of the head with a grunt, sending her reeling, jumbling her thoughts. A moan erupts from her throat as her toes visibly curl. Her first orgasm, from a blow that nearly drives her to unconsciousness. Blinking, trying to hold herself up on the bed, she finds out that even moaning is too much talking for Judai's taste. He drives his fist into her kidney, which sends her howling. The pain itself is almost enough to make her sick, and she _loves_ it. "Why the fuck don't you shut the hell up!?" he snarls at her. "Do I gotta knock your ass out!?"

Minori shakes her head wildly. "No! No, no, don't...ngh, don't do that, just... Y-you can...you can choke me again if you want..." Her voice comes out frenzied and shaky. "If you don't want me making noise, just..." She tosses her head back to allow him easier access to her throat this time. He takes her up on it, just to make her shut up. This time, the feeling of his hand crushing her windpipe is even more blissful. Not that he cares. He just keeps pounding away at her poor, battered womb and raking his nails across her ass. Even he has to admit it's good to see her bleed for what she's doing to him. Even if she agrees with him. Enthusiastically, by the strangled sounds that manage to escape her mouth.

As much as she claims to hate it, she's betrayed by the noises she's making. As much as she says it makes her sick, doubt is cast upon her words by the way her cunt clings to Judai's cock. Every single claim that she didn't enjoy this, didn't want it, rings in his ears. It only serves to spur him on. Knowing that's exactly what she wants only makes him angrier. But as much as he hates her, he doesn't want to kill her. Once he decides to allow her to breathe again, he alternates between pumping his hips and wailing on whatever parts of her he can reach with his fist. Most of his strikes land on her back, but every so often she tries to look at him again and gets socked in the face for her trouble.

Her breath comes now in rattling wheezes and shaky gulps. She doesn't know when or if Judai will start choking her again, but even just the _fear_ of that spurs on the fire in her belly. Her hips shake, no longer content to let him do all the work. Maybe she really does like this. If she's enjoying it this much, maybe she was always like this. Maybe she was always a masochist, deep down, just begging for someone to hit her and put her in her place. She lets her arms give out. What's the point in holding herself up when instead she could just let him plow her face into the mattress? Her head is already pounding from being choked, might as well let him knock her brain out of place, too.

Judai's breathing grows more ragged and she instinctively knows he's getting close. Weakly, she pushes back against him just to feel him slam into her faster. He scratches his way up to her waist rather than her hips, making sure to break the skin. Then he pulls her down as tight as he can, pressing up against her tortured, bruised cervix as he unloads. Minori doesn't know what it is about feeling her womb bathed in his spunk, but it draws the most animalistic moan yet out of her. It's truly more of a scream as her second climax of the morning sets all her nerves aflame. She can hear Judai muttering something gravelly behind her, but it takes her a minute to remember how to hear things. "...wuzzat?" she slurs.

"Said are you fucking done yet!? That e-goddamn-nough for ya!?" he shouts, wiping his dick clean with her skirt to add insult to so, so many injuries.

"Mm...no," she says with a dreamy sigh. "I need more..."

" _Bullshit_!" Judai roars. He takes a fistful of her hair and yanks her up, almost face-to-face with him. "You got yours! Gimme that fuckin' phone number, or I swear I'll fuckin' end ya."

For a brief moment, the thought that killing her means he'll never get his information flits through her mind. But pulling her hair like that is driving her wild, and she's practically putty in his hands. "If you...ngh, if you gimme my glasses back... I'll go find my phone and text it..." Judai tightens his grip and growls threateningly in her ear. Minori hurriedly digs the phone out of her pocket. "Eheh, s-see? It's right here, let me just..." She tap-tap-taps and, sure enough, Judai's phone vibrates and lights up on the bedside table. He drops her to the floor unceremoniously as he goes to check it.

"...this is really Kokia's contact info?" The anxiety and distrust in his voice are palpable.

"Like I said, she's a fan," Minori answers, crawling along the floor to find her glasses. She barely notices that the burning need inside her has gone away. "Hey, Judai-"

"Get the fuck out." He doesn't even turn to look at her. "I don't want to hear your voice. I don't want to see your fuckin' face. I want ya to find a hole an' go die in it."

Minori gets to her feet, shaking. She can feel Judai's cum starting to drip out of her. She looks at him through one eye, the other definitely swollen shut. "I really am sorry, you know."

"Eat shit."

She hangs her head and makes for the door. "...sorry." _More like, thanks_ , she thinks, resting a hand on her stomach.

* * *

It's about ten days before Minori's injuries heal enough for her to feel okay leaving her dorm. Once she's able to walk with just soreness, she takes a walk around campus. Even though her black eye certainly hasn't healed, and her bruises are all in various stages of healing. It doesn't matter if people see her injured like this. She'd never tell them that she's secretly proud of them. Or worse, proud of what she did to earn them.

She comes to a stop outside Setsuna's office and can't help but knock. She needs them to know she won. There's no immediate answer, of course. There never is, with them. She knocks again, more intently. That gets their attention, after a few more moments. And their expression upon seeing it's _her_ is somewhere between bemused and very, very satisfied. "Ah, did you need something else, Miss Minori?"

"What's that look for?" She squints her good eye at him.  
  
"Eheh, just happy to see you again." He neglects to comment on her obvious injuries. "If you want to talk, come on in."  
  
"Yeah. And that's all this is going to be: a talk. Sorry if that's disappointing." She exudes no such regret.  
  
"Well, talking is an important thing to do. So, get comfortable, let me know what's on your mind." They helpfully gesture to the chairs before their desk.  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't sound so smug. I mean, I did break your hypnosis," she responds, crossing her arms as she takes a seat.  
  
Setsuna's smile doesn't falter. Instead, he simply prompts her, "...oh?"  
  
"Oh," Minori says back. "I'm not proud of it."  
  
"Heheh, you mean... you don't feel the way you did before, not at all? You're so sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I feel like normal." She shrugs. It's the simple truth.  
  
Setsuna sighs. Time to rely on a tried and true posthypnotic suggestion. All in the _name_ of making her answer a little easier, ha. "... _Minori_ , care to tell me _how_ you 'broke my hypnosis'?"  
  
"...I had sex," she responds quietly.  
  
Setsuna holds back giggles with their hand, not looking anywhere near her. "...oh. Oh, Miss Minori. Oh, my."  
  
She scowls back at him. "What's so funny, Setsuna? Care to let me in on the joke?"  
  
"Ahah, I... I'm not responsible for you. For either of you two, whoever it was that fucked you. Or rather... For all three, or more, of you."  
  
"It wasn't anything like that." Minori barely knows the meaning of the word orgy, but it comes to mind. "It was just me and him. And you _are_ responsible, you're the one who made me like that...!"  
  
" _I_ would be responsible if _I_ were one of the parents."  
  
"What do my parents have to do with anything?" she asks, entirely oblivious.  
  
"Oh, gosh, Miss Minori... Oh, dear." It takes everything they have not to break down laughing. "I'm talking about about _you_."  
  
"About me? What's that...supposed to mean...?" Realization slowly dawns on her, but she does everything she can to resist it.  
  
"Eheheh... Having sex isn't what ended the hypnosis. Congratulations."  
  
"No, you're lying... I figured out what it was, on my own! It was having sex as rough as possible!"  
  
Now he can't help but outright cackle. "Oh my _god_... Yes, congratulations, Miss Minori...!"  
  
"Setsuna...!" She stands up and slams a hand on their desk. "Stop saying that!"  
  
"Aheheh, what else am I to say to a new mother...? You found the one way to break my hypnosis! Congratulations!"  
  
Ice flows through her veins, even though she tries to beat it back with the heat of denial. "I'm not...pregnant. I can't be, it's impossible, I'm...an idol..." Setsuna just keeps laughing, barely catching their breath, like Minori's told them the funniest joke they've ever heard. She pleads with him, desperate. "No, I'm not. I'm _not_! This isn't real, you're just making things up! Trying to scare me!"  
  
"I'm... ahah, I'm no expert in these things, but... you should hurry up and decide what to do. Let the other person know, or maybe handle it on your own..." Setsuna sighs, barely getting their laughter under control long enough to speak. "Regardless, your life will be a lot different from now on, huh? Better make the most of it, Miss Minori."  
  
"I...can't be..." Minori sinks to her knees in front of his desk, too broken even to cry. "...what do I do now?" _Why is this happening to me? Instant karma doesn't actually exist! I didn't... I just did what I had to, Judai was collateral damage, and... I enjoyed it! I loved it! I can accept that about myself, so why is this happening...?_

"What am I supposed to do now...?"


End file.
